1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screw fastener, more particularly to a screw fastener assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a part of a pair of eyeglasses that employs a conventional screw 11 for coupling a nose pad 100 to a pad-mounting seat 130. The conventional screw 11 generally has a small size. As such, during assembly of the nose pad 100, such a small screw 11 is hard to align with a threshold hole 131 in the pad-mounting seat 13, and on the other hand, during disassembly of the nose pad 100, a screw driver 13 is difficult to align with a head portion 111 of the conventional screw 11, thereby resulting in a troublesome driving operation of the conventional screw 11.